The present invention relates generally to the field of adjustable work surfaces. More particularly, the invention relates to a frame and leg for use with a work surface that includes a height-adjustment capability. In addition, this invention relates to a work surface that includes a horizontal-adjustment capability.
Work surfaces such as desks, drafting tables or supports for computer terminals are often designed to include a height-adjustment capability and/or a horizontal-adjustment capability. The productivity and the comfort level of the individuals using the work surface are increased if the height of the work surface can be adjusted to fit the needs of a particular user. Similarly, a work surface can be more readily configured for use with a computer or more generally, for power management, if the work surface is horizontally adjustable thereby allowing a user to have easier access to the area behind the work surface. Elaborate and/or inefficient arrangements for providing such adjustments have been prevalent in many diverse areas. In many cases, however, various adjustment mechanisms have provided for only a relatively small adjustment capability, or have been elaborate and costly while not increasing the overall comfort level of a particular user. Moreover, the complex mechanism of many height-adjustable work surfaces, for example, does not allow for adequate space beneath the work surface for a user's legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,652 issued to Wyckoff, for example, discloses an adjustable work desk having a complex height-adjustment mechanism. The disclosed work desk has a height-adjustable work surface that is raised by force applied through the interaction of a series of two pulley systems and a lockable gas spring. The gas spring is attached to the first pulley system to provide for the height adjustment of the work surface. The first pulley system is necessary to allow the work surface to achieve a height greater than that of the associated gas spring. The second pulley system works in cooperation with the first pulley system to allow the sides of the work surface to achieve the same overall height as the center of the work surface. Both pulley systems consist of numerous pulleys interconnected through a cable of braided wire. As a result, this complex mechanism is costly and difficult to produce and to assemble.
Accordingly, a simple and more versatile adjustable work surface is needed.